


Love, Family, and Contentment

by KeiKou9275



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKou9275/pseuds/KeiKou9275
Summary: Hard work pays off.





	Love, Family, and Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @kingdomheartsloversstuff on Tumblr, who requested a Kalluzeb+Lasat baby+melty Zeb fanfic. There’s not exactly a melty Zeb, but I think I got close! I hope this makes your day better!

Kallus took a sip of his caf, sighing contentedly as he watched the sun rise on Lira San. It had been three years since the Empire had finally fallen and he and Zeb had retired to the Lasat homeworld.

The former ISB agent could hardly believe that this was his life now, it had seemed like such a far off dream. But he and his fellows had fought long and hard for this peace, and he would enjoy every moment of it to the fullest.

Whimpers brought Kallus out of his thoughts, a small smile lighting his face. He set down his cup on the dresser as he made his way over to the crib where his baby daughter lay. He still thought back to the day they had found her.

It had been on their return trip from Lothal when Zeb and Kallus had received a distress call from a nearby planet.

When they had arrived to offer assistance, the pair had been greeted by a horrific scene. Lasat bodies littered the ground, blaster burns almost making them unrecognizable. Kallus had fallen to his knees, trying to hold back the tears and nausea that threatened to overwhelm him.

Zeb had been in the process of helping his mate to his feet when he had frozen, ears swiveling this way and that as he picked up a sound. Then Kallus had heard it too. Crying. A child’s crying. Both had searched for what seemed like hours when Zeb had found a Lasat kittling, barely a few days old, next to her mother.

Kallus had stood there, his body shaking as Zeb had handed him the small kittling. Though she still whimpered, the kittling had immediately nuzzled into Kallus’s shirt in search of the sound of his heartbeat. Tears ran down his face then, holding this precious miracle all the closer.

They brought the kittling back to Lira San, where the healers had given her a clean bill of health and provided the new parents with the essentials until they could get properly set up. Zeb and Kallus had gone back and forth on what to call their new daughter, finally settling on Isale (ee-sa-lay) which meant “miracle gift” in Lasat.

Fast forward two months later, it still didn’t seem real to Kallus. He had never thought he would be a father, never raise a family. Yet there he stood, holding Isale as he made his way over to the rocking chair Zeb had made. He grabbed a bottle on his way, giving it to the kittling once they were both situated.

Kallus did his best to feed Isale quietly as Zeb was still asleep in bed only a few feet away. Though she was being fed, the kittling still fussed a bit. Her father smiled, gently rocking back and forth as he hummed a long forgotten melody to her, causing Isale to drift back to sleep.

Finished with her bottle, the kittling tried to nuzzle deeper into Kallus’s chest. She only did it with him, Ashla only knows why but he enjoyed it all the more. Kallus heard a content rumble come from the bed, his eyes meeting Zeb’s in the predawn light.

Gently rising so as not to disturb their daughter, Kallus made his way back to the bed, sliding in when Zeb had lifted the blanket. He settled Isale between them, making sure that she was warm before he reached for Zeb’s hand.

The Lasat brought Kallus’s hand to his lips, gently ghosting it before bringing it to his heart. The look of shear contentment in Zeb’s eyes made Kallus catch his breath. He moved forward, minding his daughter, as he leaned his forehead against Zeb’s, causing the older Lasat to purr quietly. No words were needed for they knew each other’s hearts well.

Love, family, and contentment were theirs.


End file.
